Clash of the Gods
by TrulyyScrumptious
Summary: Sequel to my first story, Sparks Fly, you don't have to read that one first but I would advise it if you are interested in getting background information on the characters. This story is about Maleficent's enslavement by the God Hades and a twist on the classic Disney, Hercules, film and tv show Once Upon a Time.
1. Chapter 1 Zero to Hero

**HEY GUYS THIS IS THE SEQUAL TO MY FIRST STORY, SPARKS FLY, NOW YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THE FIRST STORY BUT I WOULD SUGGEST IT TO GET TO KNOW SOME BACKGROUND INFO ON THE CHARACTERS. HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS, IT WAS REALLY FUN TO WRITE.**

**CLASH OF THE GODS**

CHAPTER 1

Zero to Hero

-_I think I would have rather just died- _Being Hades personal slave wasn't something that pleased Maleficent, she had barely been briefed on Hades plan when he dumped her here, and where here was exactly she hadn't the upmost clue. The sound of a distant water fall came from ahead; -_he did say to go find the river guardian- _as she revealed herself from amongst the trees as a great figure bursted through the crystal waterfall. The creature before her was massive, his upper body was that of a mighty warrior but his lower extremities were that of a horse. -_a centaur,great-_

Hello, pretty lady," he leaned closer to meet her at eye level, "why have you entered my domain?"

"Because, dear," she scowled, "I have a proposition for you from my master," grimacing at the admission of being someone's property. "You see, an uprising is about to happen and choosing the right side will make your life so very much easier." He sat back contemplating what she just said,

"An uprising, ha, the Gods at each other's throat again," he crossed his arms, "I've had enough of their petty fighting, I have never chosen sides before, and you coming here and asking only makes me angrier." With a swift movement of his arm he picked Maleficent up in his grasp,

"Let go of me you fool," Spite rose up in Maleficent, focusing her power a burst of magic was released, the centaur let go crying out in pain, "you shouldn't play with fire, dear, you're likely to get burned." The magic she released was more powerful than she had intended, she looked down at her shackles –_I guess these things do amplify my magic-. _The centaur staggered back several paces anger on his face, rearing up her charged at the sorceress, Maleficent raised her hand and green magic lite up the tree line around them as it hit the mythical creature sending him crashing backwards. A smile creeped across her face, the thrill of a fight always got her blood flowing and she knew this foe was no match for her. Regaining his balance and standing tall he staggered to his feet, Maleficent was ready to finish the fight when something whizzed above her head and crashed into the guardian sending him head first into a tree and crumpling on the ground. But by the time the whole situation was over the flying white figure was nowhere in sight. A swift landing sound came from behind her and she spun around as a dashing man leaped from his winged horse and made his way to face her.

"I see you were in need of help," he grinned obviously proud of himself.

"No you idiot I wasn't, you intervened were you weren't needed," the smile wiped off his extremely handsome face.

"But aren't you a damsel in distress," he looked around her at the unconscious river guardian.

"I am a damsel, but I most defiantly wasn't in distress, I had that," she pointed to the guardian, "under control, now go away." Maleficent shoved past him, "before I turn you into a frog."

"Wait," he grabbed her arm, stopping her, "at least tell me your name." She turned staring him directly in the face,

"Alright, Wonder Boy, read my lips." She peeled his hand off her arm, "fly away on your pony and leave me be." Maleficent had had enough of men telling her what to do and trying to give her orders and she sure as hell didn't want this gladiator bothering her anymore.

"Is this how you treat people who just saved your life," he peered down at her with his piercing blue eyes.

"That beast didn't stand a chance against me, dear" she shifted a hand on her hip, "and neither will you if you don't get out of my way, got it, Wonder Boy."

"Hey my name's not Wonder Boy, it's Hercules."

"Hercules, well well, aren't we a big shot," she laughed.

"And I could take you any day of the week," he put both hands on his hips. –_He thinks he's so big and strong, well let's see how he deals with this- _She wrapped him into a crushing binding spell,

"Only hurts worse if you struggle," she laughed, "not so high and mighty now." Hercules continued to struggle without success then stopped fighting, "see you can't…" but before she could finish her sentence Hercules burst through the enchantment containing him, Maleficent couldn't believe what had just happened, _-no one can break through that-._

"What was that again about not being able to break free," from behind her she swore she heard that winged horse of his laugh.

"How," she looked at him, "how did you do that."

"It's a gift," he beamed. He walked over toward her, "so will you tell me your name?" He down stared at her waiting for her to answer,

"Maleficent," she finally replied.

"Well it's not every day you meet a woman as beautiful as you, it's a pleasure," he bowed, "even if you did try and kill me." A slight smile crossed her face,

"Well you deserved it," she looked sideways at him, a slight push from behind her made her jump.

"Pegasus, be nice," she turned around to face the beast, he was gorgeous she had to admit that. He pawed the ground and kneeled his head down for her to pet his main,

"I think he likes you, which is odd he normally doesn't like anyone." Pegasus put a cold nose against Maleficent's hand; she stroked the creature's soft fur.

"I did have a unicorn as a pet once, beautiful creatures, but I don't think even they can compare to your friend here," Pegasus gave a happy nay as though he understood what she just said.

She looked across at Hercules and for the first time actually took in his features, _-he's huge- _every muscle bulged from beneath his shirt and it seemed to Maleficent as if he almost glowed, she couldn't really describe it. He was the most handsome person she had ever seen she was actually taken back for a second before realizing she was staring at him,

"So, Wonder Boy, where were you heading to before swooping down and saving the day," she rolled her eyes.

"Well, Mal," he cut her name short, "I was on my way to Athens, Hydra problem."

"And you what, are going to slay the Hydra."

"Why, yes actually, I am."

"You do realize it's almost impossible kill," she had heard about this vicious beast many times before, many so called heroes had died at its hands.

"Yes, I know, but it's drifting closer to the city and people are starting to get hurt." His eyes softened showing his real concern.

"You should be on your way then, you have people to save."

"Wait, I do have to go but where can I find you, I'd like to see you again." Maleficent didn't know why but she wanted to see him again as well,

"I'll find you," she turned to leave, "try not to get killed out there, Wonder Boy."


	2. Chapter 2 And So, It Begins

Chapter 2

And so, it Begins

Several days had passed since Maleficent traded her life for Henry's, Cruella still couldn't believe what had happened, her mind wondered to that night beneath the town. The image of Maleficent's body fading away was stuck in her thoughts, she had become close to Maleficent over the past several weeks regaining their friendship that had faded before the curse. Cruella was surprised at how much she missed Maleficent, before Zelena she had been her only true friend and her death caused Cruella a sadness that was unexpected. Since that night she and Zelena had been staying in StoryBrooke, there was really no place else for them to go, the town hadn't held a grudge against her, not even Regina which was surprising, but as far as her lover went that was another story. Zelena had caused far more damage to the residents of StoryBrooke and no forgiveness seemed to be in sight anytime in the near future. Everywhere they went people went out of their way to avoid the pair, the only person who seemed to care was in fact Zelena's sister. Regina seemed to be trying to connect with Zelena, even though it was still completely obvious she did not trust Zelena in the slightest.

Someone knocked at the door; Cruella rose from her chair and went to see who it might be. Opening the door she saw a well-dressed Regina standing before her,

"Hello dear," she entered the room.

"Regina, how are you darling?"

"Very well thank you, my sister around?" she looked around the room scanning for Zelena.

"No, I actually have no idea where she is; ever since Maleficent died I haven't seen much of her." It was true, she ran off on a daily basis.

"Has she now, coming up with another evil scheme to try and steal my past?" Regina joked and gave a slight smile.

"Not that I'm aware of, no," Cruella brushed back her hair, "something has been worrying her, it's probably the same thing that's been on my mind." Cruella sat back down in her chair; Regina walked across the room and sat across from her.

"What would that be?" She leaned in interested at what Cruella had to say next.

"When we traded Ursula's soul for Zelena's Hades didn't take her body with him, granted she turned to a pool of water, but when we traded for Henry's he didn't take Maleficent's soul away from her body, he just took her." Cruella sat back trying to find an explanation.

"Are you saying she may still be alive somewhere with Hades?" Cruella turned to look at her,

"I don't know, but if she's not dead why would he keep her alive, and what does he want with her?" Cruella put her face in her hands; Regina could see the stress this issue was causing her.

"Don't fret dear, I think you may actually be right and if you are that means we may have a shot at getting her back." Cruella looked up,

"Back?"

"Yes," Regina looked away, "I do care for her to, she was the best friend I had ever had, and what did I do, I trapped her under a town for 28 years, I was a fool Cruella and it took me a very long time to realize that." Regina let out a long sigh, "if she's still alive then I'm going to find a way to bring her back."

"No darling," she paused, "we, are going to bring her back, together."

"Yes it seems we are," Zelena spoke from the doorway, "looks like we are going to be spending a lot of time with one another, sis."


	3. Chapter 3 What the Hydra

Chapter 3:

What the… Hydra

Maleficent was pulled back down to Tartarus after her failure to get the river guardian to comply with her to join Hades and his scheme to over through the Gods on Mount Olympus.

"What do you mean he said no?"

"I mean exactly what I said, Hades, he wanted no part of your plans," she paused, "well that's what he said before that Wonder Boy showed up."

"Wonder Boy?" Hades questioned.

"Yes, that Hercules and his hero complex swooped in to save the day," she rolled her eyes.

"Hercules, Hercules!" Red flames burst from Hades, "I'm cool, I'm cool." He ran his hands over his head and the flames subsided. "That fool he's always getting in the way, always ruining my plans." He paced the floor, "the son of the precious Zeus and Hera," Maleficent quickly looked at Hades –_he's a God, explains the glowing- _Hades turned, "Pain, Panic!" he yelled and two of the ugliest creatures Maleficent had ever seen came running down the staircase above her.

"Yes master," they screeched as they tumbled over each other to face Hades.

"We need to keep that moron Hercules occupied for a while," he gave an evil grin, "I hear that hydra is near Athens these days, and he can't resist saving the day," he looked down at his minions, "you two," he pointed at them, "go and lead that hydra as close to the city as you can."

"But, but,"

"What!"

"The hydra, it's, it's…" they spoke in unison.

"Do you think I care what you both think, you idiots will lead that beast to Athens or I will throw you into the deepest pit of Tartarus and leave you there for a couple of decades, alright."

"Oh of course, master, anything you wish," they scrambled around at his feet.

"Then get moving!" Both raced off to fulfill their master's commands. Hades turned to face Maleficent again, "I live with morons."

"Yes, I can see that dear. So," she placed a hand on her hip, "why are you so afraid of this Hercules?"

"Let's get one thing clear, babe, I'm not afraid of Hercules."

"Doesn't look that way." She smirked and Hades glided over to her and placed a firm hand under her chin,

"Don't mock me kid," he released her face with a jerk, "you're smarter than that." Maleficent lifted her chin and turned her gaze away from Hades. "Me and you, babe, we are going to make a great team, oh, don't look so down, being my slave can be fun." She moved away from Hades and leaned against a massive pillar. Maleficent had never felt so trapped before, knowing she'll have to spend the rest of her life doing exactly what Hades commanded drove her to near insanity. Hades followed her and placed an arm around her, "Come on, babe, let's go watch your Wonder Boy get crushed.

ATHENS

Maleficent appeared with Hades upon a perch high above the city, the forest below her shook as a high pitch screeched rung across the land.

"Let the games begin," Hades grinned behind her.

"Hercules," Maleficent whispered with despair. From below the creature came roaring out of the trees and two what seems like children where ahead of the monsters running for their lives. Maleficent knew that Hercules would show up soon to try and save the day. Hades laughed,

"You see the thing about the Hydra that no one knows is," he paused for dramatic effect, "cutting its head off will not kill the beast," he laughed, "it only grows back." Maleficent felt a sting of fear for Hercules, _-I have to warn him!- _

"Where are those two idiots?" Hades looked around,

"I'll go find them," Maleficent offered trying to conceal her eagerness.

"Alright, alright, but hurry back, babe, don't want to miss the death of a legend." Maleficent rushed away, -_where would he be- _then she remembered his flying companion. She looked toward the sky and saw a swooping white figure emerge from the clouds, with a flick of her hand she poofed both the pair before her.

"What the…" Hercules looked confused as he looked around.

"Hercules," she ran to him, "listen to me."

"Mal, why am I here?"

"Shut up and listen to me, Hades, he sent the hydra here to distract you."

"What!"

"Listen! The hydra, you can't kill it by cutting off its head it'll only grow back, you'll have to find another way."

"How do you know this?" he jumped down from Pegasus.

"That doesn't matter now, you have to go save the town." A scream came from the distance. "You have to go, now!" She shoved him back on his horse, "Go!" He gazed down wanting to say more but another scream rang out, "Go" she whispered, he nodded and took off into the sky. –_Good luck, Wonder Boy- _


	4. Chapter 4 Searching

Chapter 4

Searching

Maleficent had been right about the hydra its head did grow back every time Hercules cut it off, but what she failed to mention was that two heads replaced the old one. He had to think of someway to kill it without his sword and he did of course, crushing the hydra with a land slide of rocks had worked very nicely. After the whole affair was over he had searched in the woods for Maleficent, but he couldn't find her, he had no idea how she knew that Hades had sent the hydra to attack him. Hercules also knew something was wrong, that Maleficent was in trouble he could see it in her face when she told him of the hydra.

Pegasus flew over the forest but it was hopeless she wasn't there,

"Come on, Pegasus, let's go home."

Hercules opened the door, bright moonlight lite up the room as he entered. Removing his belt he placed his sword on the table on the far side of the room, he should be feeling over whelmed with confidence after slaying the hydra but all he could think about was Maleficent. He let out a frustrated sigh,

"Maleficent," he whispered.

"Yes dear." Hercules sat up looking around.

"Don't fret," Maleficent stepped in front of him.

"How did you get here?"

"Magic, dear," Hercules rose standing not more than a foot away from Maleficent.

"I can't stay long," she looked around as if someone was watching.

"Mal," he placed gentle hands on her shoulders, "what's wrong and don't lie to me and say nothing." She broke eye contact and looked down, Hercules slowly drew nearer. "I can protect you."

"No, no you can't. Not from this." A small tear fell from hey eye, "I'm bound, he can never know I was here or that I helped you."

"Who, who can't know, please tell me." She placed a hand on his broad chest,

"Hades, I'm his." She shrank back away from his touch but Hercules closed the distance again,

"You work with Hades,"

"I'm his prisoner," she lifted her hands, "I have no choice, I traded myself to save a little boy." She looked up into his eyes and he reached down and placed a hand on her face, she leaned into the loving gesture.

"Hades won't have you for long; I'll break his hold over you that's a promise." Maleficent leaned into him and pressed her body against hers,

"I believe you." Maleficent wrapped her arms around his neck, and he took her face in his hands as she raised up on her toes, their lips met and sparks flew between the pair as Hercules wrapped his arm around her waist. The kiss last several moments before they withdrew from one another,

"Stay here with me,"

"I can't, Hercules, when he summons me I have to leave I cannot refuse no matter how hard I try."

"Let me see you wrists," she gave him her hands, he examined the shackles, "come with me." Hercules took her hand and she followed him out the door into the night air. "Pegasus!" The winged horse came galloping across the green grass, "Let's go," he leaped onto the horse and extended a hand,

"Where?" she questioned as she reached up and jumped behind Hercules,

"To see my father," he looked over his shoulder, "on Mount Olympus."

MOUNT OLYMPUS

Pegasus landed with a thump in the middle of the council arena of the Gods,

"Father!" Hercules called out,

"My boy!" A thundering voice called out and with a flash of light a white robed God appeared. Maleficent stood completely glued to her spot, Zeus; the Zeus towered before her, a massive tower of absolute power radiated from every pour of his enormous body.

"Hello, son, come to see to old man have we?" He wrapped his son in a crushing hug,

"Father," Hercules pulled himself away from Zeus, "Father, something has happened, Hades…"

"Hades!" Zeus boomed. "What has he done now?" Hercules came over to Maleficent and presented her to his father,

"Father, this is Maleficent." Maleficent was speechless,

"Well hello," he beamed, "any friend of my sons is a friend of mine."

"H-hello."

"Oh don't be shy," he put a giant arm around Maleficent, "what brings you to Mount Olympus?"

"Hades," she looked down in despair.

"My worthless brother, ey, never got along with anyone, why do you think I sent him to rule over the Underworld?" Hercules came around to stand before her and his father,

"He enslaved her," Hercules gave Mal a soft look, Zeus noticed the look and smiled, "please Father please can you help her,"

"Of course my boy!" Hercules reached out for Maleficent and she took his hand,

"It's these," he showed Zeus the shackles around Mal's forearms, "they are binding her to Hades."

"These shackles were made by Hephaestus many centuries ago," he examined her wrists, "we will need him here to release you." He place a hand under her chin, "Do not worry, we shall see these rid of, and do not worry about Hades he can't summon you from up here, you are safe." Maleficent smiled feeling safe for the first time in weeks, she turned a wanting gazed to Hercules, Zeus stepped away from the pair,

"Your mother will be over joyed at your surprise visit son, I will go and see she knows of your arrival," he turned and left the arena.

"So, you're a God?" She playfully eyed him.

"Yes, I am" He jokingly put both hands on his hips and posed, they both burst out laughing,

"Alright Wonder Boy, calm down." He took her hand and they exited the marble room, and what she saw next made Maleficent gasp. The steps in front of her lead to a glowing city like nothing she had ever seen before, it was like the Garden of Eden, gorgeous buildings lined the streets with sparkling stone structures that caught the glinting light. Olympus was nothing short of miraculous and breathe taking,

"This is where you are from, it's amazing." She looked up at him with amazement."

"Yes, it is, this," he pointed at the city, "is my real home."

"How could you ever want to leave this?"

"I usually don't, but the hydra problem needed my attention."

"So you'll come back here now," she looked away saddened.

"Mal, the only place I'm going to be from now on is by your side." An overwhelming feeling rose from within her as she placed a kiss on his lips and he picked her up off her feet.

"Come on," he placed his hand in hers, "my mother will be wanting to see me."

"You mean Hera?" she looked panicked.

"Hey, it's alright I'll be with you the entire time," Hercules tried to relax her, at his words she let out a slight sigh of relief.

"Alright, let's go meet the Queen." They laughed and headed toward the palace in the clouds.


	5. Chapter 5 Olympus

Chapter 5

Olympus

The hero and his new found love entered the great hall of Zeus and Hera's palace overlooking Mount Olympus, a glowing figure with a flowing pink dress stood next to Zeus in the center of the room. Hercules led the way to greet his parents pulling Maleficent behind him as he approached,

"Mother," he embraced Hera in his arms.

"Hello Hercules," she placed glowing hands on hers sons face as her eyes turned toward Maleficent, "And you must be Maleficent," Hera glided over to greet Maleficent and took her hands gently in the Goddess's own. "Dear child, I here Hades has caused you distress," Hera gazed down at her shackled wrists, "barbarian, how dare he enslave a mortal, we Gods are against such blasphemy." Hera's face was sincere as she spoke, "you are welcome here, Hercules has seemed to take a fondness for you," she put a soft hand against Maleficent's face.

"Mother," Hercules sounded embarrassed.

"It's quite obvious my dear," she glided her way back to her husband's side, what a pair the two Gods made the exact definition of a power couple.

"Ha, you made a good choice boy," Zeus chuckled slapping his son on the back, "she's a beauty," he winked at Maleficent, "and powerful, yes, magic is your strong suite."

"You should have seen it when we first met; she trapped me in a binding spell."

"My child, you probably deserved it." Hera politely laughed.

"He did." Maleficent said, the four all laughed at the remark.

"Spunky, I like her already," Zeus put an arm over her shoulders, "come let me show you to your room; Hephaestus will not be here for a while he usually stays in his palace here but had some business to attend to down below," she followed the lightening God out of the room with Hercules not far behind, "don't worry he'll be here soon." As she followed Zeus she could here Hera talk with her son behind her,

"She is lovely, I do like her, she has spirit and puts you in your place," she laughed softly, "which is needed often." Maleficent knew Hercules thought she was some hero, but she knew differently, the second he found out about her past he would not want anything to do with her. _–I have to tell him, for his own good- _They approached a golden door studded with jewels around the frame that flickered multicolored light onto the floor around them.

"And here we are," Hera moved in next to Zeus.

"We shall leave you two alone for a while," she took her husband's arm pulling him back down the hallway. Hercules opened the door,

"Your room, madam."

"Thank you kind sir." Maleficent moved into the room, silk lined the huge bed that was draped with lace from the bed posts. Hercules closed the doors and wrapped his arms around Maleficent's waist but she pulled away,

"Hercules, I'm, I'm not the person you think I am."

"Mal, what are you talking about?" He tried to move closer but she backed away.

"I'm not a hero; you have no how idea how far away from a good person I am."

"Mal…"

"No, I have to tell you who I really am, the person that is really behind this mask I've tried to create." Maleficent let out a sigh, "before I got involved with Hades, before all of this," she gestured to everything around her, "I used to live in the Enchanted forest I got involved with a king, it's a long story but it didn't end up well." She sank down onto the couch and looked up at her love, "I wanted revenge, so I turned to dark magic and learned from the worst of the worst to harness the power within me to hurt the kingdom that turned its back on me. I befriended the infamous Evil Queen to find a curse, a curse to place upon the innocent Princess Aurora, daughter of the king who betrayed me, left me," anger entered her voice, "for power. I entered her room one night as she slept and placed a sleeping curse over her, I cursed her along with her kingdom to sleep for all eternity in darkness." She looked away from Hercules out of shame, "I didn't feel any regret or shame, and I reveled in the thought of causing my enemies such pain. And that curse lasted for a very long time, until after I got sent to a little town called Storybrooke."

"StoryBrooke?" he questioned with a soft tone.

"The Evil Queen released the dark curse over our land to get revenge on Snow White and the people of her kingdom taking us all to this new land."

"I have heard of this curse, a whole land was all but swept away by it."

"Yes, and I got a special punishment in this new land for betraying my," she paused, "lover. You see Regina and I, the Evil Queen, were involved and while she searched for the curse I knew its location and kept it a secret, I knew that the curse was to devastating to cast. But she found out I was keeping it from her, in the end she took the curse from my staff," the black dragon staff appeared in her left hand, "and once she cast the curse I found myself trapped underneath her town in my dragon form for over 28 years."

"You can turn into a dragon," he looked surprised at this statement.

"Yes, indeed I can." She looked around the room and stood crossing the floor with her staff in hand, "after the dark curse was broken I was regenerated by my friend Cruella, you see I had also died by the hands of the savior to get the true love potion that was trapped inside of me at the time, and Regina's curse even after it was broken wouldn't let me die in peace, it kept me alive in a ghostly form for 2 years and once regenerated I joined my fellow villain's to kill Regina. And I got close very close but in my anger and vengeance I killed her son who died protecting her," tears started to fall from her eyes, "I had never killed a child before, I knew at that moment I had gone too far, I didn't know what to do then I remembered our first encounter with Hades and his gift to Cruella a gold coin to call upon him, so I used it and traded my life for Regina's son's," she laid her staff down, "and ended here." Maleficent turned her back to Hercules ready to be pushed away like so many times before.

"Maleficent, look at me," she faced him, "your past it may be dark but look at what you have become, I know your no hero, but your no villain either, not anymore."

"You don't care? I don't understand I'm a villain."

"That may be a part of you but you are also good, I can see that too, and I love you for everything you are. I don't care."

"You, you love me?" she couldn't quite contemplate what he had just said to her.

"Yes just as much as I think you love me." Maleficent smiled,

"I think you are right about that." Hercules put a hand on Maleficent's arm and slid both sides of her dress straps off of her shoulders; Maleficent reached behind her back and unzipped her dress. While the dress fell to the floor the pair shared a deep kiss as he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his torso. They looked deep into each other's eyes and put their foreheads against one another's,

"You are not going to get rid of me anytime soon." Hercules spoke affectionately to her,

"Good, I wouldn't want you anywhere else except by my side." The couple fell back onto the bed behind them entangling themselves in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 6 She's Mine

Chapter 6

She's Mine

Mount Olympus shook,

"Where is she!" his voice rang out across Olympus. Maleficent awoke in Hercules arms at the sound of Hades anger, she shot up and the blanket covering her fell to the side exposing her body to the cool evening air. Hercules sat up and placed a reassuring arm around her waist drawing her near as he pressed his warm body up against hers.

"Don't be scared, Father will deal with Hades," Hercules pushed Maleficent's blonde hair off her shoulder and grazed his lips along her shoulder and up her neck, moving along her jaw line and finally meeting her lips. Maleficent turned to straddle Hercules kissing him wildly; she moved her hands along his well-defined back pressing herself as close to the God as she possibly could. His hands lowered to glide along her hips and along her legs as she rocked her hips ready for round two of their night of passion. He flipped her onto her back and pinned her hands over her head,

"Hades can wait," Hercules melted into Maleficent's kiss once again.

THE GREAT HALL

Hades crashed into the hall red fire ablaze around him, the Gods all turned to face him,

"Guys, guys, you don't see me taking things away from fellow Gods, do you?" His flames had subsided to a minimum, "So just give me back the girl and we'll call it even, alright!" Hades turned to his equals hoping it would be as easy as a small request to get back his little pet. The Gods all stared at him with utter contempt on their glowing faces, "Come on, she belongs to me after all."

"No Hades she does not!" Zeus' voice thundered as he appeared with a flash into the hall, "you have gone too far Hades we have never enslaved mortals for our own personal amusement," small sparks flew from the King of the Gods as he picked Hades up off the ground by his shirt.

"Zeus, hey come on, let's not get all handys," Hades threw up his hands but Zeus was in a no nonsense mood, his next words came out clear as crystal,

"You, Hades are from here forth banished from Mount Olympus." Zeus tossed him aside as though he was a sack of flour. Hades tumbled to his feet anger raging on his face,

"Zeus baby, come on let's take a moment to think about this," Hades was unsuccessfully trying to conceal his anger.

"No brother, my husband is correct in this matter," Hera closed the space between them, Hades backed away as she came closer, "you are never to step foot here again," she eased closer and he stepped farther back, "us Gods have had enough of your foolishness and this is not your first time to interfere with matters," Hades foot unexpectedly met a bottom step and he fell backwards. Hera peered down at him in all her glory, "You are here by banished Hades from now till the end of our reign as Gods." Utter shocked swept across Hades face,

"You-you can't," he looked around with a pleading gaze to the other Gods, none showed him any remorse.

"Leave Hades," the other Gods moved around Hera and Zeus.

"You will all regret this, every one of you!" In a black cloud Hades vanished from Mount Olympus banished for now until the end of time.

"Hermes," Zeus called his trusty messenger and a slim God in white robes flew to his side the wings on his shoes beating as quickly as lightening.

"Yo, what do ya need big guy." Hermes looked no more than 18 despite being thousands of years old.

"Go tell my son about what has just occurred with Hades."

"No prob, Zeusy." Hermes buzzed out of the hall.

Hercules was just zipping up Maleficent's dress as Hermes zipped through the open window behind them,

"Whoa so that's the babe, nice," Hermes smirked as he hovered over the floor.

"Hermes, what do you want," Hercules was not amused.

"The Big guy wanted me to tell you, Hades has been taken care of so you two love birds don't have to worry about that nut job anymore," Hermes eyed Maleficent winking her way, she gave him a cross look and turned up her chin, he laughed then explained to them the exact details of what had happened.

"But what about these," she lifted her arms.

"Oh right Hephaestus actually just got here, Herc here can take you to his workshop, catch ya later peeps," Hermes flew back out the window.

"Come, I'll take you to Hephaestus and this will all be over with." The walk to the god of metalwork was long but enjoyable; everything here in Olympus was heavenly as though she was walking through a dream. Heat crashed into Maleficent as the entered the iron workshop and a short but incredibly muscular man with a stubby face and beard beat down upon hot red metal. He looked up as the approached,

"Herc, how's it going?" his voice had a rough undertone as he hobbled his way to greet them, Maleficent noticed he wasn't like the other Gods, Hephaestus was not…beautiful. As he walked she saw one leg was shorter than other which was the cause of the hobble. "Ah," he met her eyes, "you are the lovely maiden I have heard so much about, come," he turned waving them forward, "I have what you need." Hephaestus was the most approachable of the Gods she had met to this point the most human I guess is the best way she could describe it. He picked up an iron key with markings that matched the ones on her wrists, "Come, I won't bite promise," he gave her a crooked smile and she stepped in front of him giving him her wrists. Taking her hands gently in his own, Hephaestus placed the key in each lock, each popped open with a clink then hitting the floor. Maleficent felt a great weight lift from her shoulders and her since of freedom returned as she turned and placed her arms around Hephaestus' neck.

"Thank you!" She released him feeling embarrassed by her sudden show of gratitude.

"Anytime, anytime," he beamed, ""Oh also I hear you use a staff to harness your power."

"Yes, it can amplify my powers if used correctly," the staff appeared within the Gods hands.

"If you would allow I can make this far more useful and powerful, you could even resist Hades if he ever tried to bind you again."

"You could do that?" she was somewhat shocked.

"Why of course, it would be no issue not for any friend of Herc, I shall bring it to you as soon as I have finished," he eyed the staff, "it will be a thing of beauty."

"You are very kind, dear."

"Now go on, you two have better things to do than stay down here with me." He waved them out the door.

"Good old Hephaestus gotta love him."

The pair walked amongst the golden streets Maleficent taking in everything around her,

"I don't think I ever want to leave," she joked.

"This place does have that effect on people."

"Do many mortals come here?"

"No, it's been hundreds of years since one has walked these streets."

"Another one of your love interests." She laughed and nudged him with her hip.

"No, not even close, the last mortal here was Perseus, my half-brother."

"Half-brother?"

"Yeah… my father has been known to stray at times with mortal women. And my mother being the Goddess of marriage isn't to found of his Demi-God children. But it has been hundreds of years since that has happened, not since I was born."

"You changed him, true fatherhood can do that at least what I have seen from a distance."

"It seems so." They walked under a swooping arch that led into a magical garden buzzing with sparkling fairies and nymphs who giggled as they chased each other throughout the gardens. They strutted across the path into the center of the garden, when they got there the most beautiful woman Maleficent had ever laid eyes upon was draped elegantly across a concrete bench.

"Hercules, dear." A seductive voice escaped her lips and even Maleficent felt an instant attraction to the woman. She draped her arms around his necked and he picked her off the ground spinning her around in a circle, she giggled as he put her on the ground. She took his face in her hands and placed a kiss upon Hercules with her ruby red lips then turned immediately to Maleficent with a smile on her face. Her golden hair bounded around her perfect face as she approached, "Well I have wanted to meet the woman who stole my nephew's heart."

"Dite!"

"Oh please, I'm the Goddess of love and I can see it when it's right in front of my face." She gave Maleficent a gentle kiss on the lips and a rush overcame her as she almost fainted but Aphrodite caught her, "Oh sorry, pet, I forget the effect I have on people."

"It's-it's okay, I'm fine." Hercules laughed,

"Leave it to my Aunt to make my girlfriend faint."

"Come sit, sit," Aphrodite patted he seat beside her, siting Maleficent felt uneasy as Dite extended a hand, "I'm Aphrodite, but you can call me Dite," Maleficent took her hand and the same feeling rushed over her but she tried to not let it show.

"Maleficent."

"Oh dear, I know, you see I have known who you are for a long time."

"You have," Mal and Hercules were both interested.

"Yes, love, your story is a heartbreaking one, when all past lovers abandon a person for their own personal gain I take interest." She gave Hercules a loving glance, "I may have put a love spell on you."

"You mean you made us fall in love," Maleficent questioned.

"Heavens no you can't make anyone fall in love with someone, I just helped you along your journey, a little spell coated on the tip of my son, Cupids, arrow." Both Hercules and Maleficent gave each other a confused look. "You see the spell helps you find the true love of your life, though it took a lot longer for the spell to work than I had hoped for." Dite glided up from her seat, a smell of roses drifted from behind her as she moved away. "That was years ago and I thought it had led you to Regina but that ended very badly for the both of you."

"Yes, it did." Maleficent looked away from the two Gods.

"But I see it now," she moved excitedly closer, "it led you to my Hercules, I have to admit I never saw that coming because you see when its true love a very specific aura can be seen around the lovers, the same aura," she pointed at the pair, "as I see around the two of you." The couple gazed at one another knowing what she said was true, the feelings they shared for each other could never be undone. "I think I'll leave the two of you alone, my husband is back from fetching the key that freed you and I should go see him," she turned, "I shall see you both soon, ta-ta my loves." And in a red sparkling cloud she vanished.

"She knows how to make an exit," Hercules shifted next to her, "we seem to have the seal of approval from my Aunt."

"She is something else, I'll say that." They leaned into one another,

"I meant what I said before; I shall never leave your side."

"I know." Maleficent suddenly realized something, "Regina." She looked at Hercules, "Cruella, they think I'm dead."

"Yes they probably do."

"I need to tell them I'm alive, at least Cruella." She looked down missing her friend, Hercules took her hands,

"Well, we'll just have to go and tell them that you're alive then."


	7. Chapter 7 Suprise Witches

Chapter 7

Surprise Witches

The three villains' had spent a lot of time together over the last 2 months and a friendship had formed between Cruella and Regina, they no longer despised each other and were now comfortable in each other's presence. Zelena still felt uncomfortable around Regina but the two had started to feel more like sisters over the last several months even enjoying each other's company at times.

"Darling I'm exhausted lets go home and get some rest." Cruella wrapped her arms around Zelena and nuzzled her neck.

"It's two a.m. I think you're right, doll," Zelena leaned back into Cruella, "come on Regina we aren't getting anywhere anyways." Regina had done nothing but try and find a way to bring her friend back from the Underworld, she knew it was her fault everything was her fault the curse, the heart ache, the pain all of it. The guilt of her past had been bearing down upon her soul for weeks now; everything she shut out for all those years came crashing back into her thoughts. She thought that saving Maleficent would in some way make up for at least one mistake from her past but the task seemed hopeless, there was no way to enter Hades domain at least from this world. She let out a sigh,

"Alright, you may be right for once," she picked up her coat and they all exited the library together. Since they had teamed up she had been letting her "friends" stay with her in her home, she in all honesty enjoyed them being there with her though she would never admit that out loud.

Cruella pulled into Regina's driveway; she had refused to let Regina drive her car if they were all going together they needed to "ride in style" as Cruella put it. They all entered the house and Cruella went straight into the kitchen,

"Gin anyone?"

"Cruella dear, you drink more than a fish."

"It's a personal choice, darling." She walked back from the kitchen holding a clear bottle of gin and two glasses pouring a drink for herself and another for Zelena.

"This whole crusade we are all on seems to be in vain." Zelena said nervously looking at Regina who had flopped onto the couch and was staring blankly at the ceiling above. "Regina are you listening to me?"

"No dear, I'm not." Regina turned her back to them; the couple gave each other a concerned glance. They all looked up as what sounded like hooves clanking up the driveway came to their attention, "What the hell," Regina removed herself from the couch. All three witches looked out the window into the front yard and couldn't quite believe what they saw; a white winged horse pranced across the yard then stopped to let two people slide from its back. Their forms where silhouetted against the night sky so they couldn't make out who it was but they climbed over one another as they dashed to the door to find out. Throwing the door open the three stepped out on the porch as the mysterious figures stepped into the moonlight and the witches all gasped at who they saw.

"Maleficent," the girls said in unison, Maleficent stepped to greet them. She had never looked better in her silver and gold dress that swayed as she moved toward them,

"Hello, didn't expect to see me I presume."

"No, dear, we did not." Cruella reached out and place a hand on her arm,

"Just making sure, darling, never know what you'll see after a couple of gins."

"I had to come and tell you I was alright." Regina looked around Maleficent to the dashing man behind her,

"Yes it seems you are." She smiled giving her a quaint look, "Come inside it seems you have a long story to tell us." The group crossed the threshold into the house,

"First of all, doll, who is tall dark and handsome?" she pointed at Hercules, he came forward and bowed,

"Hello ladies, very nice to meet you, my name is Hercules," they all gave an unbelieving glance to one another.

"Alright start explaining."

After Maleficent told them in detail about what had happened after Hades had dragged her to hell the three witches sat speechless on the couch looking up at her,

"Cruella, dear, I think I need that drink now."

"I feel ya, sis." Cruella got up and poured the sisters a drink bending down to give it to them.

"Regina," Maleficent cautiously met her gaze, "how is your son?" Regina seemed a little surprised at the question but answered,

"Henry, he's fine," she tried not to sound spiteful due to what had happened.

"Good," she paused, "Regina could I talk to you alone?" Her gazed dropped,

"Yes, come on," Regina reached out a hand and Maleficent hesitantly took it as she led her to the back yard. They sat beneath Regina's apple tree until Maleficent broke the silence that had formed,

"I'm sorry Regina, I never meant to hurt your son, you were right I was blinded."

"Yes maybe but you had a right to be angry after all that I did to you," Regina put a hand on top of Maleficent's, "I caused all of this, the blame falls upon me as it rightfully should."

"Regina, you broke my heart, but I will never truly hate you," she turned Regina's face to force her to look at her, "how could I you're the best friend I ever had." Regina looked into her eyes,

"I don't deserve your friendship, not anymore."

"Yes you do and anyways you don't have a choice," she straightened her back, "I'm going to be your friend whether you like it or not." Regina laughed,

"Stubborn as always." Regina turned away from her, "We figured out Hades had kept you alive, this whole time you have been gone I've been searching for a way to bring you back." Maleficent placed a hand on her back,

"You did that for me?"

"Yes, I wasn't going to let you spend eternity with that asshole." They chuckled and Maleficent put her head on Regina's shoulder,

"You would have gone to the Underworld for me?" she whispered touched at her friend's efforts to find her.

"Of course, dear." Maleficent put her arms around Regina and she welcomed the embrace. "I'm glad you're safe," she turned to face her friend and place a gentle hand on her cheek, "so very glad." Before either knew what was happening their lips met in a warm kiss, the two parted after several seconds, "for old time's sake." Regina smiled and got up, "come on lets go back into the house."

After some time Cruella and Zelena made their way up the stairs leaving Regina alone with the God and Maleficent. Around Hercules neck was a golden circle and Regina noticed an outlining of a lightning bolt within the necklace,

"Nice necklace," she pointed at the object.

"Thank you, a gift from my father," he touched the object, "it's what allowed us to travel between worlds."

"Really," she got up to examine the golden object, "may I?"

"Of course," he took it from around his neck and gave it to Regina.

"An object of this nature is extremely rare, I've only heard of magic beans or curses being able to send someone to another world."

"Being the son of Zeus has its perks."

"I can see that." She handed it back to Hercules, "when are you two going back on your flying pony?"

"Pegasus is not a pony, and we are not sure, Maleficent wanted to spend some time here," he looked at his lover, "with you." Regina gave a sideways look at Maleficent,

"Well I have a big house you are more than welcome to take a guest bedroom." Maleficent moved to her side,

"Thank you, I think I would like to take a walk if you don't mind going with me?" she asked Regina.

"No, of course not."

"I'll go find that guest bedroom, see you when you get back." Hercules bounded up the stairs.

"He really is amazing," Regina said as she hooked her arm through Maleficent.

"I think so, yes." Arm in arm they walked onto the sideway.

"Not quite like Olympus down here on earth."

"No but everything up there seems so much like a dream as if it were not real, down here everything isn't so, so real." Maleficent couldn't quite explain what she meant. Regina just pulled her closer as they walked along the two didn't talk much just enjoyed each other's company underneath the glinting stars. They had no idea how long they were gone but neither cared and after what seemed like hours Regina headed them back toward the house. A sudden tremor shook the ground as they both fell,

"What the hell." Regina looked up and gasped, a huge wall of water was rising above the town from the coast, "we need to get home now!"


	8. Chapter 8 Beneath the Sea

Chapter 8

He Came From Beneath the Sea

The pair barely made it back to Regina's house before the wave hit, sending objects floating down the street,

"What the hell was that?" Regina flung her hands up in the air; the others were already downstairs in a panic. Zelena and Cruella looked unruly having awoken suddenly from their slumber,

"Why can't a person ever get a good night's sleep around here without getting awoken by a giant tidal wave?" Cruella spoke unamused at the situation at hand.

"You're telling me, doll." Zelena pressed herself against Cruella and placed her head on her shoulder. Hercules made his way to Maleficent giving her a once over making sure she was alright then looked back at the rest of the group,

"We have a serious problem," Hercules voice was full of authority, "you need to call a town meeting of your leaders." Regina tried to ask why but he interrupted, "we don't have time, go get everyone together." Regina did as she was told calling up the Charming's as well as the other people she considered important to meet her at the town hall. Fortunately the water had died down enough for everyone to make it there relatively safely.

With everyone gathered Hercules stood ready to give an explanation for the massive wave that crashed into the town,

"Everyone, please listen, I know you don't know who I am but that's not important right now," he glanced around the room, "the tidal wave was not a natural occurrence."

"How do you know that?" someone in the crowd asked.

"Because I felt the presence of the person who caused it, someone who should not be in this world." He took a breath and began again, "I know this because I came from Mount Olympus and when one Olympian comes close to another down here on earth we can sense it," the crowd broke out in whispers, "and there is only one God who can cause a tidal wave like that, my uncle… Poseidon." A fear swept over Maleficent like a poison she knew exactly why the Sea God was here, looking across at Cruella and Zelena with a fright on her face. They moved toward her concernedly,

"What is it," Cruella placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Ursula, she was Poseidon's daughter." The two villains now understood why she was so worried; almost two and a half months ago Cruella had traded Ursula's life to get back her love, Zelena, from the Underworld. Cruella turned completely white and Zelena had to catch her before the hit the ground,

"Well shit!" Zelena growled as she managed to get Cruella to her feet, "we just doomed the whole town to feel the wrath of a God," she tried to keep her voice down but the others had noticed the situation that was going on between the three.

"What is going on over here?" Regina hissed as she turned to them.

"We have a serious problem," Maleficent braced herself on the stage, "everyone needs to get out of here and somewhere safe."

After the crowd had dissipated the Charming's, Regina, and Hercules all face them,

"What do you guys know?" Emma eyed them.

"Poseidon, he's-he's here for us."

"What, why?" Hercules was trying to understand the situation.

"We," Cruella corrected herself, "I killed his daughter." Cruella knew she was to blame for this and hung her head.

"No we are," Maleficent stepped up, "I let you summon Hades."

"No, darling, you made your objections very clear and I did not listen." After explaining what exactly happened that night she took Zelena's hand. "He wants me, I think we all know what has to happen next. "

"No," Zelena grabbed her arm, "No, I won't let you; we just found each other I can't let you go." Tears filled Zelena's eye begging her to rethink what she had just said.

"Zelena's right, you're not giving yourself over to that Sea God." Maleficent backed what Zelena had just said; she turned pleading eyes back to the rest of the group.

"They are right," Snow chimed in, "we aren't going to let you turn yourself over to Poseidon." Snow looked at her husband for reassurance.

"No, Snow is right," Charming said with some hesitation, "we will find another way."

"I'm not going to let war break out here in StoryBrooke because of me, Poseidon is going to get exactly what he wants," she straightened herself, "me."

"Thank you for making it so easy for me." A swirl of sea mist swept the floor as a man holding a silver triton stepped out from the miniature whirlwind, "I've been looking for you, Cruella," he grasped his triton, "time to pay for your sins."


	9. Chapter 9 War

Chapter 9

War

Hercules protectively stepped out in front of the group to shield them from Poseidon's wrath,

"This is not the time, uncle." He raised a hand trying to calm the God.

"Oh, it's exactly the right time," Poseidon picked his triton off the ground and gripped it with both hands, "now step aside nephew." He tried pushing past Hercules but was thrown backwards with a crash.

"You will not take out your vengeance on these people, I will not let you." Poseidon rose,

"I had hoped it would not have to be this way," He thrust his triton forward sending out a stream of magic that threw Hercules from his feet. He flew over the group and landed back on the stage, rolling onto his feet he leaped over the crowd and with a running start slammed into his uncle taking out the back wall as they took their brawl onto the street. Maleficent knew they could do nothing to help with the fight,

"We need to get out of here now." In a frenzy they all made their way as far away from the fighting as possible.

THE STREETS OF STORYBROOKE

Hercules knew his uncle would see no reason so beating him into submission was basically the only possible way he was going to hear him out. Tumbling through the streets they came to a stop when they crashed into a black Cadillac totaling the car in the process. Hercules swung his right fist into Poseidon face before he had time to regroup and slung him sideways rolling across the black street. Hercules knew the only person who could defeat a God was indeed another God,

"Stand down, Hercules; you know you can't defeat me so close to my own domain.

"No uncle, you need to see reason." He ran at the sea god but Poseidon was prepared and grabbed him by the waist and threw him into a nearby window wrecking the store as he blew out the front entrance. What Poseidon said was true being so close to the sea gave him a huge advantage. Hercules emerged from the store kicking objects out of the way and Poseidon strode toward the middle of the street arms raised. Suddenly Hercules was off his feet floating in the air unable to move as water filled his lungs and he was frozen in midair. Being a God he didn't need to breathe but it still was not comfortable to have the feeling of drowning wash over your body. Hercules closed his eyes and focused his energy on releasing himself from Poseidon's spell. The water around him crashed to the ground as well as Hercules who landed perfectly on his feet.

"Nice try but I've seen that one before."

"Oh, that was just a warm up." Hercules noticed water from both sides forming a wall blocking off both sides of the street. A crushing feeling forced him to his knees enabling him to move no matter how hard he tried to stand, he guessed this was how Atlas felt on a daily basis. Poseidon was now standing over him and the pain intensified,

"You can't win, not against me." Before he could try and retaliate, darkness swept over his vision.

THE WOODS

Regina had taken all of them to the woods on the edge of StoryBrooke knowing this was the farthest the could get from the sea,

"What the hell are we going to do know?" Maleficent was in a minor panic.

"We hope that Hercules can deal with Poseidon." Snow said nervously next to her husband and daughter who paced behind them. The sky above them churned and they all looked at one another knowing this was far from over as the blue sky turned a murky grey. They were all thinking the same thing as a funnel cloud formed over the harbor, Hercules was not winning the fight.


	10. Chapter 10 Realizations

Chapter 10

Realizations

The group was restless as the sky's darkened around them sending shadows across the forest, Cruella couldn't take it anymore she knew she was the only one who could stop this. Snow and Charming were sitting on a log nearby arms intertwined as Emma stood behind them with a worried look on her face. Cruella knew she had to find a way to slip away but how she didn't know; frustrated she huffed and crossed her arms,

"You're not going anywhere, doll." In Cruella's attempt at finding a way to elude her friends she hadn't noticed Zelena and Maleficent intently watching every move she made. "So don't even think about it." Cruella eyed the couple and turned her back on them,

"Damn," she said out loud. As Cruella put her back to her friends she noticed mist gliding across the ground beneath the trees, it had a strange green glow that illuminated its surroundings. Taken back she immediately withdrew from it almost dumping into Zelena in the process,

"Hey…" Zelena didn't finish her sentence instead she looked at where Cruella was now pointing and took notice of what was creeping closer. As the group moved closer to one another the mist had closed in surrounding them on all sides with no way to out run it leaving them trapped, everyone was still no one moved. A pin drop could be heard as an eerie silence fell over the woods but a rustling sound made them all jump as they turned in the direction of the noise.

A tall shadowy figure stalked toward them as the mist parted in front of him, Poseidon loomed closer his sea green eyes glowing in the darkness. He came to a stop placing his triton in both hands glancing over it with his eyes then placed the hilt on the ground grasping it with his right hand.

"This has been a most interesting turn of events," the sea god rasped, "I never would have imagined a villain with so many allies at her side." He smiled knowing the end was near, "the question now is how many of you am I going to have to kill to get what I want?"

"None," Cruella pushed past the Charming's to face Poseidon, "leave them alone I'm the one you want."

"Oh, I would but you see," he leaned forward, "that would be no fun for me." Behind Cruella, Regina was pulled off the ground arms pinned to her side, "you killed someone I love, now," Regina let out a slight gasped as pressure closed around her neck, "I'm going to kill someone you love." Cruella summoned a red fireball in her hand and hurled it at the god but it was no use it disintegrated as soon as it came in contact having no effect. Panicked Maleficent and Emma emerged on each side of her, Emma took her arm,

"Together," she nodded and Cruella understood. They both took a hand and a mystic glow surrounded them, Cruella closed her eyes concentrating as a beam of pure magic shot out from the three straight toward the sea god. Poseidon was sent crashing into a nearby tree as Regina dropped to the ground in a heap,

"Regina!" Maleficent was automatically at her side cupping Regina's face with her hands, "Regina, please wake up." Maleficent's face was full of worry but Regina was not waking up, she gently shook Regina, "Come on." Tears formed in her eyes as she pulled Regina closer to her, "Come back to me." Then Maleficent did something that shocked everyone she leaned in and placed a loving kiss on Regina's lips. Regina's eyes fluttered open with a start realizing Maleficent was kissing her but instead of pulling away she closed her eyes and kissed her back.

When the two pulled away from one another they looked up at everyone embarrassed, Regina quickly pulled herself to her feet as Maleficent did the same.

"I know you two are like having a moment," Emma wove a finger between the two, "but we need to go."

"Yes, we can all go to my vault it's the safest place in StoryBrooke." Regina spoke quickly trying to make the situation less awkward.

"No, it's to enclosed," Poseidon started to move, "your house," she pointed at Regina, "now!"

They all poofed to Regina's to try and take hold of their situation but no one could speak eventually the group migrated to the living room to assess the problem at hand. Regina slipped away from the others wanting some time to think about what had happened between her and Maleficent moments before in the woods.

"What the hell just happened?" She whispered to herself as she entered the kitchen placing a hand on the counter to support herself. She thought that what was between her and Maleficent was over but from the feeling she got while kissing Maleficent was telling her a different story. She put her head in her hand,

"I wasn't expecting you to kiss back," Regina turned to find Maleficent standing in the doorway.

"Me either," Regina looked down and Maleficent closed the space between them taking her hands.

"Our past is complicated and so are our feelings for one another."

"It seems our future is going to be complicated as well." Regina grazed Maleficent's check and placed a hand on her hip drawing Maleficent against her body. Maleficent ran her hand through Regina's raven hair as her breasts rose and fell from heavy breaths while, though knowing it was wrong, leaning into her former lover to kiss her. The two embraced in a passionate kiss as Maleficent pushed Regina against the counter behind them bodies pressed against one another in heated lust. Regina's lips parted as their tongues met and a slight moan escaped from her as Maleficent slid her hand lower down Regina's back gliding along her spine. Regina never wanted to separate from Maleficent's arms but something forced her to pull away and turn her back on her friend,

"We can't do this," she whispered not exactly wanting what she said to be true.

"I know but when I'm around you things get so unclear," Maleficent placed her head on Regina's back, "I have someone now, but," she paused, "I miss you." Before Regina could say anything the front door bursted open and Hercules called out Maleficent's name and immediately their moment was over and they quickly joined the others.

"Mal!," Hercules wrapped his massive arms around Mal and pulled her close to him relieved she was unscathed.

"Are you hurt?" she ran her eyes over him touching his arms and chest to make sure he was unharmed.

"No, no I'm fine." She looked up at him with obvious love in her eyes happy he was not injured. "We need to find a way to stop him, being so close to the sea I didn't stand a chance of defeating him alone," he looked around, "but maybe together we can."


	11. Chapter 11 Battle Ground

Chapter 11

Battle Ground

Teaming up seemed to be the best option against fending off the sea god and surviving this whole ordeal,

"I agree with muscles, working together is our only option." Emma said pointing at Hercules. Maleficent had her arm around Hercules waist staring up at him with a look of relief that he was unharmed and guilt over what had happened between her and Regina. She glanced over at Regina with an uneasy look not knowing exactly what to do,

"We need to find him before he destroys our town." Maleficent let go of Hercules waist moving toward the window to lean against the wall, "he's on a war path, everyone is in danger." She looked back at the group and caught a glimpse of Hercules shimmering golden necklace and remembered something. "Hephaestus!" Her encounter with him on Olympus came to mind, "my staff," she looked at Hercules, "do you think he's done with it?" His face light up,

"Yes, yes he said it was the first thing he on his list and knowing him it long since done, but how are you going to get it?"

"Easy," she gave him a sly look, "magic." She extended a hand and the black staff appeared, a new radiance showed on the object and the feeling of profound power overcame her as she twirled it in her hand.

"Excuse me, darling, how is your staff going to help us defeat a god?" Maleficent smiled,

"Hephaestus he… upgraded my staff making it so if I ever came head to head with Hades again I would stand a fighting chance." It felt good to have the object in her hands again, "He's quite amazing, no one besides me can wield the staff's power."

"So it won't work for anyone else but you?" Regina asked intrigued.

"Exactly." Regina moved closer and touched the staff,

"Well, I like this Hephaestus." Maleficent straightened herself her confidence rising with the staff in hand,

"Time to play hard ball."

**Center of town**

Cruella walked down the center of the street wide open to attack and vulnerable to the sea god as her heels clicked on the black top road. She scanned ahead of her knowing Poseidon was somewhere watching every move she made,

"I'm giving you what you want, just leave the town alone." Cruella's voice echoed off the surrounding building into the night air; along the side walk the street lamps yellow light flickered. She stopped at the crossroad of the town where all four streets intersected raising her arms in a challenge to come and face her. The wind picked up blowing leaves around her ankles as a salty smell filled the air like a breeze off the sea,

"This will not be pleasant for you," a mystic voice filled the air as he materialized, "but I think you already know this."

"Yes I do." Cruella tried to keep her voice steady.

"And yet you come to me willingly," he circled her eying his soon to be prey as his triton dragged on the ground behind him.

"To save my friends, yes, I am willing to suffer." He stopped directly in front of her grasping her throat harshly squeezing slightly. Panic over came Cruella knowing it would not end well for her,

"Time to suffer." He picked her off the ground with no effort as Cruella tried to say something but couldn't speak, Poseidon loosened his grip and brought her closer to him to let her speak and a smile crossed her face,

"I'm not alone." A green streak zoomed from the darkness and met Poseidon making him drop Cruella at the unexpected attack. Maleficent and Hercules emerged from the shadows with her staff raised, Emma and Regina appeared on opposite sides of the street as Cruella pulled herself to her feet and Zelena poofed in behind Poseidon as the group surrounded him.

"You idiots!" Poseidon boomed, "you think you can defeat me, I'm a God! And you are mere mortals, you pale in comparison" He laughed ready to decimate his foes, "I will crush you all."

"Not this time." Maleficent put all her might into constraining Poseidon channeling her power through her staff restraining the God, she knew she had mere seconds, "Now!" The others sent all they had at the God every ounce of power they possibly could put forth; beams of magic sprang forth from all directions. Poseidon cried out as the attacked continued for what seemed like hours but was only mere seconds until a massive burst of energy sent everyone involved flying off their feet 20 yards crashing into nearby objects.

Cruella pealed herself from the concrete seeing double as Regina staggered her way toward her,

"Are, are you alright." Regina finally got out grasping Cruella as she tried not to fall back to the ground.

"Trying not to see double, darling." Emma was on the opposite side of the street not moving, she had been sent directly into a nearby car door and was unconscious. The two immediately limped to her side and gently rolled Emma onto her back,

"Emma," Regina held her up on her lap panic on her face as she did not respond, "Emma, come on, wake up, dear."

"Regina she needs to see a doctor," she tried to calm Regina, "go," she looked into her eyes, "Regina go she's hurt and may die if you don't." Regina nodded tears starting to form in her eyes,

"Alright, alright but I'll be back."

"Go, make sure Emma is safe." Regina shook her now tear stained face in agreement and dissipated in a purple cloud. Cruella managed to get to her feet to see Maleficent leaning against a wall across the street with Hercules standing over his uncle, but fright filled her when she saw Zelena lying on the ground at the opposite end of the street face down. She ran to her panic stricken,

"Zelena, Zelena." Cruella held her in her arms stroking her beautiful face with the outside of her hand, "please baby wake up." Zelena's face withdrew from her hand as her eyes slowly opened, "Oh thank God." Cruella pulled her close burying her face into Zelena's hair rocking her back and forth.

"It's alright," Zelena whispered meekly running her hand through Cruella's hair as a slight moan of pain escaped her lips. Cruella looked down to see her holding her side probably having broken her ribs in the fall,

"We need to get you out of here." Cruella looked up to see Hercules use his foot to overturn his uncle, who was not moving, "I'm going to take you to the hospital."

"No I'm staying to make sure this is all over." She tried to get up but Cruella stopped her.

"No you're hurt…" but she was cut off,

"I will stay and make sure this is finished," Zelena was now telling and not asking as she slowly made her way to her feet with Cruella's help. Zelena leaned on Cruella as they made their way to Maleficent who was still leaning against a wall holding her side, as they approached Cruella noticed something stained on her hands.

"Mal…" but before Cruella could finish her name she saw exactly what now covered Maleficent's dress, crimson blood. The pair grabbed opposite sides of her body before she went tumbling to the ground,

"I'm fine," she said trying to reassure them as she removed her hand away from the wound revealing a piece of metal embedded in her side.

"No you're not," Zelena tried to conceal her own pain as she spoke. Behind them a loud bang startled the three as Hercules went flying out of view with Poseidon now standing facing them,

"Very…clever." His words were having a hard time coming out as he inched toward them, "I end this now." Maleficent pushed her way from Zelena and Cruella looking around for something as Poseidon drew closer, "Looking for this." He raised her staff in his hand, "there is something about killing a person with their own weapon that has always appealed to me," he pointed the staff at Maleficent and smiled, "Goodbye," he hissed drawing back his hand then thrusting the staff forward, but nothing happened and a look of confusion crossed his face.

"Hey asshole, having trouble," she laughed, " that's because I'm the only one who can use it," with a wave of her hand the object disappeared in his hand and appeared in hers, "you should have never come after my friend." Using what was left of her strength she blasted Poseidon with everything she had, loosing conscientious in the process. Hercules limped into view and rushed to Maleficent's side upon seeing her pass out lifting her into his arms with one fell swoop. Poseidon was now barely moving trying to crawl but not succeeding as he crumpled back to the concrete, a sudden flash of white light blinded the group and they all turned away shielding their eye. When they could finally see again they turned back to see a gigantic man in white robs towering over Poseidon,

"Brother," his voice thundered, "stop this madness," he turned to look at them, "Hades is the one to blame, not them." Poseidon was now on his feet,

"That witch killed my daughter," he spoke in pieces trying not to fall back down.

"Maybe, but it was not her fault, you see brother Hades used his idiotic sidekicks Pain and Panic to slip the idea into her head," he stepped forward trying to reason with his brother, "but before she could turn them down they placed an obedience spell upon her. She had no choice, Poseidon, she didn't even no she was being controlled, Hades placed all of those ideas in her head."

"You lie!"

"No brother, I do not and I think you know this, Hades has wanted revenge on us all and went to any lengths to get it." Poseidon looked around contemplating on what to do next, all was quiet for several moments until Poseidon began to speak,

"I… believe you brother, Hades would go to any length to seek out his revenge against us" he looked at Cruella and made his way toward her, she moved away unsure of what was going to happen next. "Wait." Poseidon raised a hand, "I would like to say I am sorry, if I had known this before Hades would have been the target of my rage not you." He looked at his nephew, "Hercules if I had known…" he did not complete his sentence as Maleficent let out a painful sigh,

"Father we need to get her to Mount Olympus," his voice broke, "she is dying."

"Go now son before she passes into the light," Hercules nodded as a white light encircled them and with a flash empty space now consumed the area they had stood in.

"We shall leave you in peace," Zeus bowed and like his son was gone with a flash. Poseidon remained and came face to face with Cruella,

"My lady, I was a fool to not find out the facts before I came to seek out revenge, a thing I shan't do again," and with that he followed his brother back to Mount Olympus. Zelena let out a painful yelp as she leaned against Cruella,

"We are going to the hospital," Cruella flicked her wrist and in a black and white cloud transported Zelena and herself to the ER.


	12. Chapter 12 After Math

Chapter 12

After Math

The hospital was a buzz with nurses and doctors running back and forth in zig zag patterns; everyone hurt in the confrontation with the God was spread out in different rooms. Cruella laid with Zelena who had broken several ribs stroking her hair as she slept peacefully but pacing down the hall outside Emma's door was the Charming's, she was hurt the worst and was still unconscious from the head wound she sustained. Regina walked in through the door and Cruella looked up from beside Zelena trying not to wake her as she got out from the bed. Regina looked terrible grief was stricken all across her face ever since Cruella had told her how bad Maleficent had been injured in the fight.

"How is she," Regina looked at her sister on the bed trying not to outwardly show her emotions.

"She'll be fine, darling, just some broken ribs." Cruella placed a comforting hand on Regina's arm. Regina looked away ashamed trying not to cry but it was no use, not knowing what had happened to Maleficent was killing her inside, she dropped her face into her hands and Cruella pulled her close. Regina buried her face into Cruella's shoulder welcoming the embrace, the two did not speak just comforted one another. Zelena stirred behind them as they turned to see her slowly sitting up in the bed,

"Hey, sis," Zelena spoke softly coming out of her sleepy daze. The two sisters had bonded over the whole ordeal coming to respect and even like each other,

"Hi," Regina sat down next to her and hesitantly took her hand, "I'm glad you're okay." Zelena saw the pain in her sister's eyes and squeezed her hand empathetically,

"I'm glad you're here," this statement made Regina look up, it was not something she was expecting to hear and a slight smile crossed her face. Knowing that she had friends who cared for her was something Regina was not used to but comforting none the less,

"I never thought I'd hear you say that." The three laughed but stopped as Snow entered the room.

"Regina, can I speak with you for a second." Snow's voice was shaken and tear stains were streaked across her face.

"Of course," Regina got up and followed Snow into the hall.

"Snow, what's wrong," concern was laced in her voice, ever since the curse was broken the opposite of what Regina thought would happen occurred. The relationship between her and her stepdaughter had not turned into hate or spite as one might think but a sort of friendship, one neither understood but one they both found comfort in.

"Emma…" Snow had to stop herself, Regina moved closer but she stuck out a hand, "Emma, she's hurt really bad they say," Snow put a hand over her mouth trying to control herself, "they say she may not wake up, that, that the impact was so great that, that…" Snow couldn't go on and an unexpected thing happened, Regina pulled Snow into her arms. Snow nearly collapsed in her embrace but Regina was able to catch her as she cried in her arms,

"Regina if you hadn't brought her here as fast as you did the damage could have been much worse," Snow said while buried into her shoulder, "thank you," she whispered.

"I would have never left Emma out there," Regina held her tighter, "not ever." Snow withdrew from Regina wiping the tears away from her eyes,

"Imagine if we could have forgiven each other sooner in the Enchanted Forest," she tried to smile, "we could have been so close."

"I think we are on our way there now." And it was true Regina no longer hated Snow, she was becoming what she should have been so many years ago while she was Queen, a daughter.

"Well I never thought I would see this." From down the hall Charming stood watching the two.

"Oh, shut up Charming," Snow laughed as he came and put an arm around her. Before he could get a word in Dr. Whale came down the hall calling their names they all turned as he stopped not far from them.

"Snow, Charming," he looked uneasy trying not to make eye contact, "Emma, she," he paused trying to break the news with ease, "we found internal bleeding she is being prepped for surgery now, if we don't operate now she'll die." Snow and Charming couldn't speak; Snow had to sit down while Charming turned away, "we'll let you know something as soon as we can."

Regina couldn't take it anymore it felt as if the world was closing in around her, she was tired of hearing how her friends were dying and there was nothing she could do about it. She couldn't stay in this hospital any longer raising both her arms Regina disappeared into a cloud of purple smoke.

She reappeared in her vault the place where she felt most safe from the outside world and retreated to when she wanted to be alone, she crumpled down onto the couch next to her and closed her eyes trying to shut out the past 24 hours. Regina's mind drifted off when darkness finally overcame her vision and exhaustion finally took its toll as she fell asleep.

When she awoke Regina had no idea how much time had passed since she had fallen asleep, she sat up and ran her hands through her hair. Her eyes wondered to the book of spells that was resting on the shelf to her right she smiled as images of her learning to use her magic flashed in her mind, all the spells and potions rumple had imprinted in her thoughts rummaged through her brain. As the images dashed across her mind a certain spell came rushing back into her thoughts one she hadn't thought of in so long she had almost forgotten. Her eyes flung open as she reached for the spell book and searched its pages until she came across the thing she was looking for. Silver elvish writing was neatly written across the page, Rumple had refused to teach her this spell saying it was too dangerous for someone like her to use.

She read the words which had taken her so long to understand; it had taken years to master reading the language,

"This could work," she said out loud as she finished closing the book with a thump.

Back at the hospital Snow was sleeping on the couch as Charming stood over her leaning against the wall trying to keep from going crazy because Emma was still in surgery and no one had seen Regina for hours. Snow stirred moving into a more comfortable position as Charming moved beside her when the ER doors swung opened and Whale emerged.

"Snow, Snow wake up," he gently shook her until she sat up. Whale took his mask off and stared directly at the ground refusing to look up,

"Snow, we," the words were not forming, "Emma she's stable but it's not good, we don't think she's going to make it through the night." The color drained from both of their faces, Whale backed away and ran straight into Regina.

"Whale could you…" she was going to yell at him until she saw the look on his face.

"Emma is she, okay."

"For now but she's not doing well." Regina saw Snow and pushed past Whale,

"Snow, listen to me, I think I can save Emma," she glanced over at Charming, "if you'll trust me."


	13. Chapter 13 Sacrifice

Chapter 13

Sacrifice

Snow was not letting her go through with this she refused to let Regina use that spell they could find another way. Snow stood in front of the door blocking Regina's way both hands bracing the door,

"There is a reason he wouldn't teach you that spell, Regina." Regina, frustrated at the resistance crossed her arms,

"That was years ago, now move." Snow being Snow was unmoving and stubborn blocking the path, if this went on much longer Emma may not pull through, Regina knew only one way to fix this. Waving one hand across her body she sent Snow magically away from the door and slid through sealing it so no one could enter with an invisible barrier. She ignored the rejections from behind her focusing on the task at hand knowing this may take all her energy to perform this spell. Being selfless was not something Regina did often and was unfamiliar territory for her but she knew what she was about to do would be worth it. She pulled the piece of parchment from her pocket as she sat down next to Emma who looked as though she was just resting peacefully, if only that were the case. Regina sighed knowing she the spell may not work, you see the caster must have pure intentions when performing the magic and that was something Regina was not used to when thinking about Mrs. Swam who she was not entirely fond of at times. But this wasn't something she was doing for herself; it was something she was doing for Henry.

He had lost so much already and she would not let Emma be something else he lost not when she could do something about it. Regina drew in a deep breath and started to begin the spell when she heard Cruella call her name, she tried not to look back as she began the spell reciting the words in perfect elvish as the words flowed from her tongue.

"Please don't do this," she heard Cruella plead from the doorway while trying to break through her magic, Regina knew she had little time. She cleared her thoughts thinking of only the reasons she was helping Emma and the good that would become of her actions and a draining feeling began to wash over her. The exhaustion that swept over Regina was subtle at first but was becoming more apparent each second while her energy flowed into Emma and a glow started returning to her as she began to awaken,

"R-Regina," she managed to say as the fog lifted from her eyes but Regina could no longer hear her as she fell across Emma's lap. Emma had no idea what was happening when Cruella rushed in the door along with her parents and Zelena pulling Regina off her and gently onto the floor. She didn't know how but her strength seemed to be returning by the second, her head no longer throbbed and her limbs no longer felt numb. She looked to the floor where Regina lay as the realization came to her that Regina was sacrificing herself and giving Emma her life force.

All Regina could see was blurry faces around her and distant voices calling out to her from what seemed like far away she wanted to respond, call out, anything to try and tell them she could hear them but her strength was fading. She knew this was the end but she was not afraid because she knew that her last act was that of selflessness, that of saving someone else and she was content on parting with this world on those turns unafraid of what was ahead. Her only regret was that of not being able to say goodbye to her son, she loved him more than anything in the world but she knew he would remember her as a hero and that was all she ever wanted to be, a hero in her son's eyes. The voices started to fade now only echoes calling out into the abyss when a strange thing happened, she could see everyone that was around her but from above as though she was looking down on them. An urge to move away from the people bellow tugged at her, a feeling she obeyed. Looking down Regina smiled knowing what she had done was worth her sacrifice and with no regrets she turned to follow the path laid out in front of her into the next life.

3 Days Later

No one could quit believe what had happened three short days ago it, most of all Maleficent who had recently returned from Mount Olympus. But out of everyone Henry had taken Regina's death the hardest barely speaking to anyone and locking himself in his room. He had not accepted Regina's passing and Emma had practically forced him to come to the funeral to show his last respects. When it was over Henry sat alone by Regina's grave long after everyone had left grieving over his loss,

"I love you," he whispered and placed a hand on her tombstone.

"I love you too," a voice whispered on the wind. Henry shot up looking around for the person who spoke then something caught his eye, in the far off distance a figure appeared. As she came into view Henry knew exactly who it was and with tears in his eyes he smiled, raising her hand Regina waved goodbye to her son. Henry slowly raised his hand waving a reluctant farewell,

"Goodbye, Mom," he said as she faded away back into the afterlife.

The End

I want to thank everyone for reading my story, please leave comments and tell me what you all think. I do hope you enjoyed it because I enjoyed writing each and every chapter. Thanks for all your support.

-Tara


End file.
